


Second Time's The Charm

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-25
Updated: 2011-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dastan and Tamina anticipate their wedding day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Time's The Charm

Even if he hadn’t spent time with her trying to save the dagger, Dastan would have been drawn to Tamina. He watched her sideways glances as she tried to figure him out, as he tread the line between insolence and insult, but never with the intent to make her uncomfortable. If anything, he seemed to know her only too well.

He climbed the tower to her private rooms, body lithe and nimble as any acrobat. Tamina gasped and pulled her robes around her, trying to hide herself from his eyes. “You shouldn’t be here,” she said sharply.

“We’re to be married,” he said quietly, lips quirked into that too knowing smile again. His fingers trailed down her arm, smearing the paint her handmaids had spent hours upon. His other hand reached around her to take up the chain to her necklace. “Put the sand away, Princess,” he murmured. “I don’t wish to war with you this day. You can’t turn back this meeting without the dagger in your hands, and it is safely locked away.”

“How do you know about the sand?”

“You told me,” he said quietly. “I’ve lived this twice now. This time it went right. I was able to stop the dagger from falling into the wrong hands. I stopped the deaths of my family.” He cupped her face in his hand tenderly. “This time, I don’t lose you.”

“You couldn’t possibly,” she protested, but there was nowhere else to go. They were against the wall of her bedchamber, and his eyes looked at her with too much knowledge in them. He was telling her the truth, and she could only wonder what happened between the two of them before.

His mouth was soft on hers, as tender as his eyes had been. His touch was reverent, as if afraid she would shatter if he pressed too hard.

“Dastan...” Her voice was ragged, and she had to begin again. “I’m not made of glass.”

He kissed her again, this time harder, rougher, the edge of desire in his touch. More paint smeared across her body, staining the thin white robes. She couldn’t care. His hands cupped her breasts, his body was pressed tight to hers. Tamina didn’t feel scared of him at all, even if he had her pinned to the wall. His fingers rubbed against her nipples, and her breath caught in her throat. One hand moved to her back, pressing her into his touch, and she grasped his arms for balance when she might have fallen.

Dastan walked her toward her bed and tipped her onto her back. His mouth roamed down her neck and breasts as his hands undid the ties and ribbons and catches on her clothing, pushing everything aside. She was clad in paint before his eyes, and Dastan pressed his lips against her stomach tenderly. “If you don’t mind, I’d like to anticipate our wedding day.”

“It _is_ tomorrow,” Tamina replied breathlessly.

His smile made a ribbon of low heat curl low in her belly. “It is, isn’t it?”

“Are you all talk, Prince Dastan? Or have you the ability to follow through on the things you say?”

“I’m more than talk, Tamina,” he said, lips curling in a knowing way. They descended between her legs first, tasting her as his hands stroked her thighs. "I will prove this to you."

Her lips curled into a sensual smile, even though she was spread open beneath him. "So far, I see you only talking, Prince Dastan."

Dastan took her hand in his, drawing her up onto her elbows to better see what he was about to do. "I'm in no hurry," he murmured, bringing her knuckles up to his lips. "You shouldn't be either." She made a soft gasp as he licked her fingertips then brushed his lips across the webbing between thumb and forefinger. Everything slowed to a crawl, and Tamina could feel her skin burn even where he wasn't touching her. He extended his other arm to caress her hip, and Tamina obligingly shifted position closer to him. This made it easier for his fingers to find her center. Dastan chuckled as he brought her hand to his mouth. His fingers stroked her hip with careful deliberateness. "Sometimes, good things should not be rushed."

"Spoken like a man that appreciates time," she whispered, eyes large and wide with desire.

"Yes. I most certainly do."

His mouth ran over her skin reverently, lips and tongue in gentle sweeps until she was begging without words for him to press his lips where the fire burned hottest. She cried out when his lips finally found her center, when his fingers slipped inside her slicked sheath. He moved slowly, gently, then smiled and worked faster when her panting sped up and her hips canted to his mouth. Pleasure shot through her, making it difficult even to breathe, and then he was pushing his length into her. She was tight, and it was more discomfort than pain, but he paused long enough for her to grow used to his presence. When she seemed calmer, Dastan moved again. She raked her nails across his chest, smearing her paints further across his skin. She gasped at the feel of him inside her, at the look in his eyes as he gazed upon her flushed face.

Dastan kissed her, his tongue in her mouth and her own flavor on his lips. She didn't know if she should be disgusted or not, but his hands were on her, stroking her, and she knew it wasn't some kind of insult. He hungered for her, cherished her, and most certainly loved her. The knowledge was humbling, and she could feel her body tighten around his. He let out a groan and shuddered before nearly collapsing on top of her. He held her close, his face buried in her hair, his breath coming in short pants.

"That was..." she began, not sure what to say.

He pulled his head back with a charming rogue's grin. "I can do better. Give me a moment, and I'll prove it to you."

"Oh, will you?"

"I seem to have a knack for getting things right the second time around."


End file.
